Red and Blue Walkthrough Part 1
Introduction Press "A" on "New Game" to go to the introduction. During the introduction,Prof.Oak will ask you your name.There are default names but you can make your own.The default names for your character are:Red,Ash,and John.After Prof.Oak will ask your Rival's name.There are default names but you can also make your own.The default names for your rival are:Blue,Gary,and Jack. Pallet Town You start in your room in Pallet Town.Go down the stairs and north to a patch of grass.Prof.Oak will find you and will take you to his lab. Tip:Try talking to people around and exploring the town before you do this.You could learn something. '' Your rival will be there and Prof.Oak will let you have a choice of three starter pokemon.There is the grass type Bulbasaur,the fire type Charmander,or the water type Squirtle.When you choose a pokemon,your rival will choose the one that is stronger against you.When you try and leave you will be challenged by your rival to a pokemon battle. '''Tip:Before going north to the grass,withdraw a potion from you PC (computer) this will heal your pokemon's HP if you are having trouble.'' All the damage you can do is from tackle or scratch so this fight isn't to big.When you're done,head north to Route 1. Route 1 Just keep going on the route.Battle some wild pokemon to train you're pokemon.It helps is your pokemon is at 7-9.Keep going ahead.All the pokemon you can see here are Rattatas and Pidgeys. Route 1 Wild Pokemon Pidgey Lv.2-5 Grass 55% Rattata Lv.2-4 Grass 45% Along the way,a man from the pokemart is promoting there shop,if you talk to him,he will give you a potion.This can be helpful because healing items are a very useful when training and in any battle. '''Tip:Always try and make your pokemon in shape to battle and always make sure they are fully heald before battles. Viridian City Head to the Pokemon Center is needed.If you try to go north,an old man is blocking your way.Don't go east unless your pokemon are at least Lv.10.Go to the Pokemart and the cashier will give you a parcel to bring to Prof.Oak.Head back to Pallet Town after doing this. When you give the parcel to Prof.Oak,he will give you and your rival each a Pokedex.This item will record data once you see a new pokemon.Prof.Oak will tell you to complete the Pokedex by seeing all pokemon there are. When you return to Viridian City you have 2 options.You can go north to Route 2 or go east to Route 22. Route 22 (Optional) When you head east to Route 22.There will also be some grass ahead.Some new pokemon can be found. Route 22 Wild Pokemon Rattata Lv.2-4 Grass 50% Nidoran M Lv.2-4 Grass 35%*/Lv.3-4 Grass 5%** Spearow 3-5 Grass 10% Nidoran F Lv.3-4 Grass 5%*/Lv.2-4 Grass 35% Magikarp Fishing Old Rod Lv.5 100% Poliwag Fishing Good Rod Lv.10 50% Goldeen Fishing Good Rod Lv.10 50% Poliwag Fishing Super Rod Lv.15 50% Goldeen Fishing Super Rod Lv.15 50% *Only in Pokemon Red **Only in Pokemon Blue If you go ahead further than the grass,your rival will cahllenge you to an optional battle.He will have 2 pokemon.One pokemon is his starter at Lv.8 and the other will be a Pidgey at Lv.9.Be sure to have pokemon at least at level 8-10. Route 2 When you are done with everything you want to do,go north to Route 2 from Viridian City.The Old Man will now let you through.If you want to catch pokemon,buy some pokeballs at the Pokemart.On Route 2,your only option is to go straight.If you look to the east,there are small bushes.You can go to that area because you need HM01,or Cut.There are 2 new pokemon in Route 2,but one is only available in R ed,and the other is only available in Blue. Route 2 Wild Pokemon Rattata Grass Lv.2-5 45% Pidgey Grass Lv.3-5 40% Weedle Grass Lv.3-5 15%* Caterpie Grass Lv.3-5 15%** *Only in Pokemon Red **Only in Pokemon Blue Once you head into the gate,you will be in Viridian Forest.